Meant To Be
by speedfanatic05
Summary: It's Calleigh and Tim's wedding day, will they make it to the altar unscathed?
1. Chapter 1

Meant To Be

Parings: Speed/Calleigh , Eric/ Valera

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my undying love to the Talleigh ship. The rest belong to the genius of Jerry Bruckhiemer and the lovely folks at CBS.

A/N: It's my fic, so the third season doesn't exist.

Chapter 1

Calleigh slowly opened her eyes when she heard the faint buzzing of her cell phone on the night stand. She turned slowly , lazily reaching for the contraption as it continued to assault her mercilessly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, Calleigh flipped up the phone and spoke into it.

" What ?"

" Good morning to you too, beautiful," a voice said.

Calleigh let a smile creep up on her face as she opened her eyes and sat up. It was him.

" Good morning, Tim. How did you sleep last night?" Calleigh yawned into the phone. She swung her legs over the bed that they shared and glanced at their picture on the night stand, wishing that he could be there right then.

" Good. It would've been better if you were beside me," Tim replied sweetly.

" Aww so sweet. How are your parents doing?"

" I honestly don't know. I left them at the hotel when Delko came to pick me up..."

Calleigh frowned slightly as she got up, she remembered distinctly that she heard him say that he wasn't going out.

" Pick you up? Where did you go?"

" Delko,um kinda had this surprise thing and..."

" Did you have fun?" Calleigh asked coyly.

" Yeah, the strippers..."

" Uhh, save it hotshot, I don't want any details," Calleigh replied as she padded to the bathroom.

"Are you ready for this?"

" For a long time, it's been all I've thought about, Cal."

"We're getting married, Tim. Today. Doesn't it blow your mind?"

" No."

"So there are no cold feet? No hesitation? Nothing?" Calleigh asked as she stared into the mirror. She had to ask him, she had to be assured that this wasn't a joke. This was actually happening.

" Not on my end, but it sounds like you have some doubts."

" Oh no, I want to marry you Tim. I just wanted to make sure that this is what you wanted."

" You are all that I want, Cal. Now, stop with this talk or I'll be forced to come over there to show you how much I want you to be my wife," Tim said with humor in his voice.

Calleigh's eyes went wide with terror, " Timothy James Speedle , don't you dare come over here."

" Alright, alright, calm down. I won't come. I'll just have to wait until you get to the church. Besides Delko and I have some errands to run, haircuts and manly things like that."

" And don't forget to shave ,Tim. As much as I love your stubble, I don't want it scratching up my makeup."

" I'll think about it," Tim said as he rubbed his chin.

"Tim," Calleigh warned before hearing the doorbell. Calleigh slipped on her robe then trounced downstairs and looked out the door. " Look, they are here. I gotta go."

" Tell Alexx I said to have you at the church on time," Tim replied as he smiled.

" I will, baby. I gotta go. Love you and I'll see you at the church."

" Love you too, Calleigh. Don't be late," Tim reminded her.

Calleigh flipped the phone down and opened the door for her two best friends. Alexx walked in first , carrying a box of bagels and Maxine followed behind her with juice.

" Calleigh , are you just getting up?" Alexx asked as she sat the box down. " Do you realize what time it is?"

" No, I haven't really looked at the clock yet. Tim called to wake me up this morning," Calleigh said feeling her color rise on her face.

" So sweet," Maxine said as she handed Calleigh a juice. " Did he tell you about last night?"

" He started to , but... wait , Maxie, how did you know about it?"

" It was my idea. Since you shot your bachelorette party down, I helped Eric plan Tim's. It was fun."

Calleigh gazed at Maxine in amazement, such a harmless looking woman, yet underneath everything you couldn't tell what Maxine Delko was thinking. Alexx smirked at the ladies as she walked into the living room where Calleigh's dress hung. She admired it and smiled warmly to herself. Finally , her Timmy had found someone to love and she loved him back. She was as proud as his own mother could be.

"Are you ready to get started, Calleigh. The ceremony starts at three," Alexx called as Calleigh walked into the living room. She glanced at Calleigh and then back to the dress again. " You are going to be beautiful in this dress. Tim's going to have a coronary."

" Alexx, don't say that!" Calleigh exclaimed in her thickest accent. " I hope he likes it though."

" He's going to love it," Alexx returned.

Maxine walked in to join them and bit into a bagel, " Calleigh, did Tim tell you about the tuxedo?"

Calleigh turned to Maxine slowly with fear rising inside of her, " No, what's wrong with the Tux?"

" He had to get it dry cleaned yesterday. They are supposed to be picking it up this morning."

" What! Why did he have to get it dry cleaned? He just brought it," Calleigh asked as she jammed her hands into her robe pocket and fished out her cell.

" He got something on it at the lab. He said that it was harmless, but then it started to stain pretty bad," Maxine continued.

"What was it doing at the lab?"Calleigh said as she began to breath rapidly. Nothing needed to go wrong today. It needed to be perfect. She dialed his number and waited for three rings before his voice mail came on.

_This is Tim Speedle, leave your name and number at the tone..._

"Timothy Speedle, you better not mess this day up for me..." Calleigh said furiously. Alexx moved to calm her down.

" Calleigh, I'm sure everything's fine. Timmy isn't going to mess this up , he wants it more than you know," Alexx said softly. " Now don't get yourself all worked up over nothing. Come on, let's get started.

Calleigh let her breathing return to its normal place and smiled weakly at Alexx as she glared at Maxine. This was going to be the perfect wedding , if it was the last thing that she did.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

" C'mon, Delko, hurry it up!" Tim yelled as he closed the door to the black Tahoe. In seconds Delko appeared at the door and closed it as he came out. " I've still got a haircut to get, and I have to get the tux out of the cleaners."

" Leave it to you , Speed to procrastinate today. It's not like it's your wedding day or anything," Delko quipped.

Tim glared at him and smiled briefly, " Cute. Now get in the truck."

As they drove down the causeway, Tim heard Delko's phone ring. It continued to ring and Tim glanced over at him as Delko continued to watch the water.

"Are you going to get that?" Tim asked.

" No, it's probably Maxine."

Tim shook his head and refocused his attention on the road ahead. Then he felt his phone vibrate. He kept one hand on the wheel as he reached to his jeans to grab the phone. He sighed heavily when he saw the caller id. It was a call out. Tim took the next exit and turned around , going the opposite way. Eric glanced at him in confusion.

" Speed, you're going the wrong way."

Tim ignored Eric as he flipped his phone up and spoke harshly into the mouth piece.

" Speedle."

" Speed, there's a scene," Horatio said .

" H, it's my wedding day. I asked for it off, and you gave it to me," Tim said angrily.

" I know , but it's high profile. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

Tim closed his eyes then opened them. _Calleigh's going to kill me,_ he thought.

" Okay, H. I'll come , but I can't stay. I'll start you off , but you've got to get someone else to process the evidence. I can't be late to my own wedding. Neither can you." Tim reminded Horatio.

" I've got Belmontes coming in about an hour so he'll take over for you. The night shift supervisor will be stepping in my place. But we at least have to give them a running start." Horatio returned.

Tim sighed again and reluctantly agreed, "Okay, H. But one hour, that's all I can give. Then im out."

" Thanks, Speed. We are on Langley and Flagler."

" Alright H." Tim said as he flipped the phone down. He then saw as Eric stared at him. " What?"

" You are a dead man, if Calleigh finds out."

" Well let's not let her find out then," Tim said as he floored the Tahoe. He would do this then get his haircut. No matter what, he was getting married today.

TBC...

A/N: This popped into my mind at work... Let me know if I should continue...


	2. Chapter 2

Meant To Be

chapter 2

" Did you ever think that he was going to propose?" Maxine asked as they sat in the huge dressing room that was connected to the bathroom. Alexx was putting the final touches on Calleigh's hair, sweeping it up into a dramatic, smooth updo. Calleigh turned her head slightly and Alexx frowned .

" Can you answer without moving?" Alexx asked as she started over. " We'll never get done if you keep fidgeting."

"Sorry Alexx, it's just that I am so excited. I mean I would never had thought that I would meet someone, much less get married. But it's been like a dream come true," Calleigh replied as her voice got thick with emotion. Alexx patted her on the shoulder and smiled at her through the mirror.

" Calleigh, this is your day. You've worked hard and you've gone through some bad circumstances, but here you are. And you are marrying a man who practically worships the land you walk on," Alexx returned as she pulled her hair up again. She finished it off with some hair pins then stood back to admire her handy work.

Calleigh inhaled sharply and put a hand to her mouth as the tears began to protrude out of her eyes. She was beautiful. She lightly touched her hair and looked at it from both sides as Alexx and Maxine smiled behind her. She then turned to them as the tears finally broke free.

" Thanks you guys. You've made me beautiful."

" It wasn't that hard. I was just working with what God gave you," Alexx said as she hugged Calleigh. " Now, stop that crying before you mess up your makeup."

Maxine glanced at her watch as she moved to freshen up her own make up and put a hand on Calleigh's shoulder.

" Calleigh, it's one o'clock. I think we may need to get going."

Calleigh got up and moved to the dress that was hanging and sighed, " This is it, ladies. In a few hours, I'll be Mrs. Speedle."

They giggled furiously as they gathered all of their things and headed for the black Escalade that Alexx had driven. They would get to the church with time to spare.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

" Hey Delko, can you hand me an envelope?" Tim yelled as he picked up a piece of hair off of the leather seat. He felt his phone vibrate on his side as he repositioned himself comfortably. He put his tools down and glanced at the phone, noticing he had an voice mail. As he checked it , he heard Calleigh's frantic voice on the other end,_ Timothy Speedle, you better not mess up this day for me..." _Tim exhaled loudly as he saw Delko at his kit.

Eric grabbed an envelope and hurriedly strode to Tim , glancing at his watch. They had been there for almost two hours and they weren't even half way finished. Eric handed the envelope and watched as Tim took it and quickly put the hair in.

" I could hear her all the way over there what was the problem?"

" I think she knows about the tux," Tim responded looking at the ground.

Eric glanced at his watch and asked , "Don't you think you should be wrapping this up? It's one fifteen."

" Do you mind, I'm trying to collect evidence," Tim said as he bent down again. He was aware of the time, but he knew he had to finish this.

" Speed, did you forget that you are getting married in less than two hours? You still have to go to the cleaners and pick up your tux..."

" What time did you say it was?" Tim asked as he stopped what he was doing.

" It's about one fifteen."

" Dammit, the cleaners close at one thirty. I gotta get out of here," Tim exclaimed as he got up from his position. He searched the scene for Horatio , but couldn't find him. He then turned to Eric and pulled his wallet out. " Do me a huge favor. Go pick up the tux and meet me at the lab."

" But what about this?" Eric asked as he looked around.

" Forget it. I'll finish it. Just get to the cleaners before the damn place closes," Tim stated irritably.

Eric smiled at Tim's frustration and waved the money that he was offering , away.

"No need, Speed. Just get this done, I don't want to have to be the one to tell Calleigh that you got stuck at a scene."

" Maybe we should let Horatio do it," Tim replied sarcastically as he finally saw the red head emerging from the shadows of the stores. Eric nodded and started walking to the Hummer.

" Where's he going?" Horatio asked as he saw Eric peel off from the scene.

" He has to go pick up my tux from the cleaners. They close in fifteen minutes," Tim said as he got back to work. As he snapped his pictures, Horatio answered his phone. When he finished, he let out an exasperated sigh. Tim stopped taking pictures and let the camera hang limply around his neck. That couldn't be good.

" Speed, that was Belmontes. He's stuck on the causeway. He said he should be here in about an hour."

" An hour? Horatio , I am supposed to be getting married in about an hour and a half," Tim said as he spotted the black Escalade as it came to a stop at the light a few feet away from them. He turned his back quickly and bent behind Horatio. A moment later,he looked up again, and the Escalade was gone. " H, I can't miss my wedding. Calleigh would kill me."

" I know, Speed. Just get as much as done as you can. I f you finish, just give me the evidence and I'll take it to the lab."

Tim let a defeated breath out as he got back down on his haunches, " That's ok, H. I told Delko to meet me at the lab with my tux. So when I finish, I'll take the evidence back."

Horatio nodded and left the young man to his work, hoping that he would get done on time. He didn't want another scene today.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh bobbed her head to the music as Alexx drove the SUV through the city. At a stop light, Calleigh saw the familiar yellow crime scene tape that was strung around a parking area. She chuckled lightly as she saw the familiar raid jackets and the flashing of the bulbs.

" Oh look, a crime scene." Maxine said as she rolled her window down to get a better look. She rarely came out of the DNA lab.

" Feels funny being on the other side of the tape for once, doesn't it Calleigh?" Alexx asked as she glanced over to the scene. She saw something that she didn't want to see. She quickly adverted her eyes back to the road in front of her.

" Yeah , it does..." Calleigh trailed off. She had spotted someone who looked familiar. She turned to Alexx and then back again, this time seeing Horatio. " Alexx, Tim wouldn't be stupid enough to take a scene on his wedding day, would he?"

" Not on your life, why?" Alexxasked a little uneasily.

" Because I thought I just saw him. Over there," Calleigh said as she pointed out of the window.

" Don't be silly, Calleigh. Men maybe be neanderthals , but I hardly believe that he would be that crazy. You would..."

" I'd kill him," Calleigh finished as she turned back to see the light green. " Alexx, it's your green."

Alexx nodded slightly as she glanced in her rearview mirror at Maxine. They needed to get Calleigh married, and fast.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Meant to Be

chapter 3

Eric swung the Hummer in the parking lot of the cleaners just as he saw the proprietor close and lock the door. He jumped out and sprinted to the door to catch him before he got into his car.

" Excuse me , sir," Eric called loudly.

" I don't have anything," the elderly man said as he continued to look at the ground.

" No sir, I need to get a tux out of there," Eric replied looking into the darkened building.

" I'm sorry young man, but we're closed. See it says it right here, Saturdays eight to one thirty. It's one thirty nine."

" I really need to get in there. A friend of mine is getting married today and he needs his tux," Eric tried.

"Well he had all day to get it. I'm off the clock, going to enjoy the rest of the day at the club," the elderly man said as he started to walk away. " have a good day, young man."

" Come on, please. This is a matter of life and death."

The elderly man chuckled to himself as he stopped and turned to face the young Hispanic. He then noticed the badge that was clipped on his belt. " You a cop?"

Eric glanced down at his badge and gestured to it half heartedly, " A CSI actually."

"CSI?"

" Yeah, I investigate crime scenes."

" Really? Like they do on tv?" the elderly man said ,intrigued.

" Not quite," Eric replied as he smirked a little. It always amused him how people reacted when he told them what he did for a living. " It would really help if I could get that tux."

The elderly man grinned from ear to ear and fumbled for the keys. They wouldn't believe this at the club. " Well, I think I can help you out , this time. But next time, tell your friend to prioritize."

Eric smiled as the door was opened and he walked through, " I keep trying to tell him that."

Eric then paid the elderly man and watched him as he locked up the building once more, " Thank you sir. You have just saved a life today."

" Glad I could help," the man returned as he got into his car and left. Eric walked to the Hummer with the tux in hand and got in. Before he pulled off, he noted the time, 1:45. It would take him almost fifteen minutes to get back across town to the lab. He just hoped and prayed that Speed would be there waiting.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh opened the door to the spacious dressing room in the rear of the church. She took the dress out of the plastic and hung it neatly from the door, hoping to get any last minute wrinkles out. She then turned to Alexx and Maxine as they hung their dresses up as well. After all of the planning and the headaches, her day had finally arrived. She heard her cell phone as it rang from her pocket and she flipped it open, knowing who it was already.

" Daddy," Calleigh said calmly.

" How's my lambchop doing? Are you ready for the big day?"

" Yes, daddy. Are you in town?"

" I am indeed. I brought your brother along with me."

" Thomas? I thought that he was busy at school," Calleigh said with surprise in her heart. She had not seen her youngest brother in almost ten years.

" I told him that he was coming to his sister's wedding or I was going to stop paying his tuition," Kenwall Duquense drawled.

"Daddy, you didn't have to threaten him .I would've understood. I mean , I'm dealing with the fact that mom isn't coming."

" I'm sorry about that , Calleigh. I know it must be hard on you..."

"Oh no, I'm okay with it really. It's her lost." Calleigh retorted. " When are you coming to the church?"

"I'll be there in fifteen minutes, darlin'," Kenwall said with heavy emotion. His daughter was getting married.

" Daddy are you crying?"

" I'm just so happy for you, Lambchop."

" Thank you daddy. I'll see you here," Calleigh said as she flipped the phone down. She glanced at her friends as they were putting on their jewelry. " Daddy, is so sweet."

Alexx smiled and motioned her over to the huge mirror, " Calleigh, it's a tradition. You give something borrowed, something blue, something old and something new. I got you these," Alexx said as she produced the antique diamond drop earrings. " This is the something borrowed, so that means I get these back."

Calleigh laughed out loud then went to hug her. She really couldn't ask for better friends. Maxine stepped up with a slender box in her hand.

" I was in charge of getting you something new. So here it is..."

" Maxie, I don't know if I want to open it. I know how you are," Calleigh said as she took the box from her hand.

" Cal, I'm hurt," Maxine said feigning a disappointing tone. " Just open it."

Calleigh pulled open the ribbon and opened the box and tears quickly rose into her eyes as she lifted up the antique diamond necklace. " Oh Maxine, you shouldn't have. It's beautiful. Thank you."

" You are so welcome. There's more. Look under the wrapping," Maxine said with a chuckle.

Calleigh looked then dropped the paper and glanced to Maxine. It was a baby blue garter.

" I knew you couldn't keep it clean," Calleigh said with a smile.

" Well, that leaves something old and something new," Alexx said as she helped Calleigh put on the necklace.

" I've got that covered," Calleigh said turning around. She walked over to her bag and produced an old lace handkerchief. " It was my great grandmama's. Daddy gave it to me the day I told him that Tim had proposed."

Alexx and Maxine both fought the tears as Calleigh held the handkerchief in her hands. After the silence for a moment, Alexx wiped the tears from her eyes and gestured to the white dress.

" I think it's time that you put on something new."

Maxine met Alexx at the dress and helped her take it off the rack. Then they both helped Calleigh as she slipped the dress over her head and smoothed it down. When Alexx had finished buttoning the last button, she pulled the train out and laid it gently behind her. The room was filled with a hush as Calleigh stood there, staring at herself. She was gorgeous.

" My God, Timmy's really going to have a coronary when he sees you in this dress," Alexx said as she stood off to the side. Calleigh glanced at her and smiled lightly. This was really happening.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Speed hurried into the trace lab and deposited the evidence on to the tables. Not so soon after he arrived, Belmontes burst through the doors and quickly put on his lab coat. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind Tim and pushed him out of the way.

" You've got less than an hour, my friend ,to get to the church. Go, I have this."

" Thanks, Sam. I'll save you some cake," Tim said as he backed up and walked out of the trace lab. When he got into the corridor, he saw Horatio as he stepped out of his office, dressed in his tux.

" What are you still doing here, Speed?" Horatio said as he walked down the stairs while buttoning his cufflinks.

" I'm leaving right now. Have you seen Delko?" Tim answered as he glanced out to the parking lot.

" No. Did he make it to the cleaners on time?"

" I don't know , H," Tim responded as he heard his cell phone chirp to life. " Speedle."

" Speed, get your ass out here. You've got thirty minutes to get to the church," Eric said as he pulled into the parking lot.

" You got the tux?"

" You got your shoes?" Ericshot back.

" They're in my locker," Tim said as he raced down the hall and into the stairwell. It took him less than two minutes to reach the locker room.

" What the hell are they doing in your locker?" Eric asked as he heard Tim open his locker. " Hurry up. Speed."

" I'm coming ," Tim said as he flipped the phone down. He made the two flights easily and huffed as he passed Horatio . " See you at the church , H."

Horatio nodded at the form as he pushed the door open and jumped in the Hummer. He then straightened his tie and walked to his own Hummer and proceeded to the church. This was going to work out after all.

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

Meant to Be

chapter 4

Alexx had just finished dressing when she looked outside the window to see a long black car pulling up to the church. She opened the shear further, trying to get a closer look, and groaned inwardly. A hearse had just came to rest in front of the building. She glanced at Calleigh as she stood in front of the mirror still admiring herself, then back to the window. Going against everything in her, Alexx walked to Calleigh.

" Um Calleigh, I think there is something you need to see," Alexx said as she pointed to the window.

" What is it? Has Tim gotten here?" Calleigh asked as she started to walk toward the window. Alexx held the shear back and gestured to the hearse as the doors to the eerie vehicle swung open and the mortician's attendants got out.

" Are you sure you confirmed the church?" Alexx asked as she noticed the color drain from Calleigh's face.

" This cannot be happening. I told Tim to confirm the church a month ago," Calleigh retorted angrily as she swung the dress around and headed back to her bag. " I just knew this was too good to be true."

" What are you going to do, Calleigh? Some of the guests are starting to arrive," Alexx said as she saw the well dressed people as they passed the hearse.

" I'm calling Speed," Calleigh returned as she flipped up the phone. Alexx stood back and glanced over to Maxine who had just come out of the bathroom. She only called him Speed when she was angry. " And he better have a damn good explanation for this."

S/CS/CS/C/S/C

"I would like to be able to walk into my own wedding ,Delko," Tim said as he held on to the door. Eric turned to him and sneered.

" Hey , I'm not the one who had to take a scene today," Eric returned as he made a sharp turn.

Tim picked up the box of shoes and opened it, taking one out and peering at the heel.

" What are you doing?"

" Delko, watch it," Tim yelled as he saw the car in front of them stop abruptly. Eric stopped quickly ,causing Tim to hit himself in the eye with the heel of the shoe. " Ow! Dammit!"

" What?"

" The shoe hit me in the eye," Tim explained as he held his eye. He turned to Eric with a certain anger in his voice, " How does it look?"

When Tim took his hand away, Eric saw as the hints of a very nasty black eye, beginning to form. Eric shook his head and turned his attention back to the road. Tim flipped down the passenger visor and gazed into the small mirror and saw the damage.

" What the ... Great, this is just great. Calleigh is not going to believe this! What the hell is wrong with you?"

" Who looks at a shoe on the way to their wedding?" Eric shot back.

" I was checking it to make sure that there were no scuffs."

" If you didn't keep your wardrobe in your locker, none of this would be happening," Eric said as he started off again.

Tim glared at him and turned back to the mirror. Within seconds, it had turned into a brutish black ring. Sighing, he searched for his sunglasses. Finding them, he slipped them on and looked out into the afternoon sky. It was two-forty .

S/C/S/C/S/C/S/C/S

The knock at the door startled Alexx as she continued to console a very upset Calleigh. She looked to Maxine, who instantly got up and went to the door.

" I can't believe this," Calleigh was saying tearfully as Alexx patted her on the back. " There's a crisis and I can't get him on his cell phone."

" Can't get who?" Horatio asked as he entered the room. At first, he was taken aback at the beauty of his CSI, that is until he saw the tears.

" Tim! There's a hearse out there with a casket, coming into the church. It's two-forty five and I haven't been able to get him. And guests are starting to arrive, I'm nervous, and I can't stop this damn crying," Calleigh rambled. It was obvious that she was a total wreck.

" I'm sure Tim's on his way, I left him at the lab..." Horatio said as he realized what had just slipped out.

" The lab? The lab? What was he doing at the lab?" Calleigh asked as she stopped crying and looked up at him.

" Umm Calleigh,..."

" He's here!" Maxine said as she saw the Hummer speed past the front of the church. Calleigh turned her fury to her cell phone once more and dialed Eric's number. Tim was in so much trouble and he didn't even know it.

S/C/S/C/S/C/S

" Wait ,was that a hearse?" Tim asked as Eric sped through the parking lot.

" Where?"

" Back there," Tim said as he glanced back. Eric shrugged and swung the Hummer into a parking space next to the church on the opposite side.

The engine didn't have time to cool before Tim was out of the truck and running up to the church door. Eric followed behind him with his own tuxedo in it's garment bag, and smiled at the frantic sight of his best friend. It was funny how little situations really showed one's true self.

" Timothy!" a voice called out near the front of the church. Eric turned slightly to see a handsome couple as they walked quickly to Tim. It was his parents.

Eric smiled as they continued to walk, meeting them, " Hi Mr. Speedle, Mrs. Speedle."

" Eric," Nicholas Speedle greeted with a nod. Tim turned to see his mother rushing up to him and he sighed heavily.

" Timothy, what are you still doing out here? It's two fif-... Oh my Lord, Timothy, what happened to your eye?" Claudia Speedle said as she cupped her hands around Tim's cheeks.

" Mom, I'm kinda late," Tim replied as he felt the glasses being slipped off by his mother's hands.

" Oh my..." Claudia exclaimed as she put a hand to her mouth. " What did you do?"

" It was an accident , ma. Really, I've got to go."

Nicholas walked up to them and pulled gently at his wife's arm, " Claudia, let the boy get ready for his wedding."

" I will. But Timmy, there's a hearse outside the church and a casket is being carried inside. Are you sure we are at the right church?"

" What!" Tim said as he glanced around the corner. Sure enough, the attendants were making ready to pick up the casket and walk it up the church steps.

" Looks like you have a problem, Speed," Eric said as he heard his cell phone chirp. He flipped it without looking at it and before he could speak into it, he heard her voice.

" Put him on the phone."

Eric got Tim's attention and shoved the phone at him ,wanting very badly to get rid of it. Tim squinted at him and then took it out of his hand.

" Speedle, you better fix this, and I mean right damn now," Calleigh yelled into the phone.

"Calleigh..."

" Didn't I tell you to confirm the church a month ago?"

" I did."

" Oh really? Then tell me why the hell there's a dead body getting loaded into the church? The very church that I am supposed to be getting married in. In about ten minutes," Calleigh said as he fury reached a height that he had never heard before.

" Alright, alright, I'm going to fix this," Tim said as he handed the tuxedo and shoes to his father. "Just let me go and find the priest."

" Take care of this," Calleigh said before she hung up sharply.

Tim jumped back slightly at the hang up and handed the phone to Eric.

" She's pretty pissed isn't she?" Eric asked with a toothy grin.

" What made you think that? Tim asked sarcastically as he started to walk to the side entrance. "Dad, can you take this stuff to the dressing room? And Eric, get dressed. I'll be back in a moment."

"Tim,..." Claudia began as she held her hands up with his sunglasses dangling.

" Mom, please," Tim said as he took the sunglasses from her and placed them back on his face. He then turned to the door. This was not going as planned.

* * *

" Father!" Tim called out as he entered the corridor that led to the sanctuary. He walked quickly as he glanced at his watch. _Well ,so much for the three o'clock wedding,_ Tim thought as he met up with the priest. 

The white haired priest turned around with surprise as he noticed that Tim wasn't dressed. He put on his glasses and smiled tightly, "Timothy, aren't you supposed to be dressed by now?"

" I'm getting there, Father Donahue. But first , we have a problem." Tim returned as he pushed the sunglasses up on his nose.

" Well?"

" There's a casket going into the church."

" A what?"

" A casket..." Tim said as a woman in an expensive suit entered into the corridor.

" Father, we have a problem," she said as she glanced at Tim then back to the father.

" Tell me about it," Tim said in a huff. He could only imagined what Calleigh was doing at that very moment.

" We seemed to have double booked," the woman said producing the a sheet of paper. " Mr. Speedle confirmed on Tuesday, but the Wilson family confirmed on Monday when their grandmother passed."

" What? When I called, the lady said that the date was still open."

" You know this lady's name?" the woman asked as she turned her attention to Tim. She saw the nasty black coloration that peeked from under his sunglasses.

" No, um , Jackson or Jefferson? It doesn't matter, because she said this date was free."

" Mr. Speedle, I'm sorry but the funeral was the first to confirm. You are going to have to move your wedding elsewhere."

" Your kidding me, right?" Tim asked as he put his hands on his hip.

" No sir. The funeral begins at three thirty," the woman said as she turned her back on him.

Tim started to say something but then he stopped. He turned and walked away trying to piece together what he would say to Calleigh, that is if he could get a sentence out before she blew him away. He shuffled out of the corridor and into the dressing room. He passed his father and Eric and headed straight for the restroom. Maybe if he hid , this would all disappear.

* * *

Alexx, walked down the long corridor and stopped at the men's dressing room. There was no way she was going to see this happen to them, they were meant to be together. She knocked softly and saw as Nicholas Speedle opened the door and smiled at her. He nodded her in and she walked in , seeing Eric buttoning his shirt. 

" Alexx, it's been way too long," Nicholas said as he moved to hug her.

" Yes it has, Nicky. Where's our boy?"

" He went straight to the bathroom without saying anything. He's been in there for a while now," Eric said as he pulled his jacket on." I hope he hasn't killed himself."

" Not funny "Alexx said as she glanced between the two men and then moved to the restroom door. She knocked softly and put her hand to the door.

" Timmy, it's me Alexx. Let me in," Alexx demanded softly. Seconds passed as she heard the locks tumble and he opened the door slightly. She glided in and closed the door behind her.

" I've really messed this up, Alexx," Tim said as he held his head in his hands. The sunglasses where in between his fingers and dangled there.

" What happened?"

" The church double booked. I called to confirm on Tuesday but the funeral confirmed on Monday. They get first dibs. Calleigh is going to kill me, that is if she ever wants to see me again."

Alexx moved to comfort Tim, " Calleigh loves you, Timmy. She loves you so much until it hurts. If she didn't do you think she would've stuck around this long?"

Tim smirked at Alexx and let out a small chuckle. Alexx saw the black eye and inhaled sharply.

"Timmy , what happened to your eye?"

Tim gestured to his eye and asked, " What, this one?"

" Yes, that big black bruise on your eye..."

" I got into a little accident on the way here. Just another thing to add to the 'Crap on Speedle' pile," Tim said as he let a frustrated sigh escape.

"Everything's going to be alright, Timmy."

" We don't have a place to have a wedding, Alexx," Tim reminded her.

" Don't you worry about that, you get dressed and for God's sake, shave. I will fix this for you," Alexx said smiling.

Tim got up and gave her the biggest hug and smiled. If this day could be salvaged, he knew that Alexx would be able to do it.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

Meant To Be

Chapter 5

Tim emerged from the restroom fully dressed and shaved. Although it looked bleak , he still held out hope that he and Calleigh would be married before the end of the day. He glanced at Eric as he sat down in the chair and smiled lightly. If it hadn't been for Eric, he wouldn't have gotten this far. He had definitely come through for Tim on many occasions and he figured that this wouldn't be the last time that the cuban would save his hide. Tim approached Eric and sat down next to him and stared at the floor then back up to him.

" What?" Eric asked as he saw Tim's demeanor.

" I didn't thank you for picking up my tux," Tim said sheepishly.

" Hey, man, don't worry about it. Isn't that what best friends do for each other? You got my back , I got yours."

Tim felt the emotion fill up in his chest and gulped hard. Not since losing his best friend all those years ago, had he felt comfortable enough to show and receive true emotion. But with Eric Delko, friendship came easy.

" You're right, best man," Tim said as he offered his hand. " You still have the ring?"

Eric nodded and then reached into his pocket, coming up empty. He glanced at Tim then searched the other pocket. Tim watched him in fear as he was unable to find it.

"Please tell me that you have the ring, Delko."

Ericlaughed and pulled the tiny gray box from his jacket, " Now , would I do that to you?"

Tim let out a relieved sigh, " Now if I could just get that on Calleigh's finger."

Easier said than done at this point.

S/CS/C/S/CS/C

Alexx paced the floor in the corridor as she held the cell phone to her ear. When someone finally picked up , she stopped pacing.

" The Continental, may I be of service?" a perky voice said.

" Yes , is Casper in?"

" One moment please."

Alexx waited a minute longer and tapped her foot. Then the line clicked and she was greeted by a husky voice.

" Casper Gooden."

" Cas, it me , Alexx."

" Alexx! How are you doing?" Casper said with surprise and joy in his voice. " It's been what, three years?"

" Yeah, time seems to fly doesn't it?"

" Sure it does. I can't thank you enough for what you did for me. You saved my life. Every since the accident, I've had a new look on life, and I owe it all to you."

" Then you wouldn't mind if I asked you a favor?"

"Anything for you, Alexx. Name it."

" Is your ballroom free today?"

* * *

Horatio stood patiently by the door of the women's restroom, glancing at his watch. He felt like a heel for asking Speed to take the crime scene this morning and so he felt partly responsible for the events that were now unfolding. He didn't know if he could face Tim or Calleigh if this didn't happen for them. He sighed heavily and then looked up to see Alexx striding down the corridor, her long brown hair flowing behind her. When she reached him, she took a deep breath and smiled. 

" I found another place, Horatio. I know someone at the Continental and he said that the ballroom is open tonight. We can have the wedding on the beach and the reception in the ballroom."

" That's great, Alexx."

" Yeah, now we have to get the word out. I have a feeling that the guests are getting kinda antsy, especially seeing the casket and the flowers. I'll tell Calleigh and you let the guests know, then grab Speed. I'll meet you there."

Horatio nodded and moved into action, feeling somewhat odd that he was given orders. He quickly walked into the sanctuary and stood in front of the guests that had already been seated. In the rear of the church he could see the limousines that were pulling up , filled with grieving family members. He cleared his throat and spoke calmly.

" Everybody, can I have your attention? There has been a slight misunderstanding . A scheduling problem has occurred and we are going to move the wedding to the Contiential on Collins. We hope to see you there. Thank you." Horatio waited until the guests started to get up and then walked out the side door, heading for the men's dressing room. His only mission now was to get Speed to the hotel.

* * *

" Calleigh?" Alexx called from outside the locked restroom door. " I've fixed it. Come on, we have to get going." 

She heard Calleigh sniffling as she opened the door. Her eyes were starting to turn pink and she had streaks on her face from the streams of tears that she had cried. " Where?"

" The Continental. I know a friend. He said that we could use the ballroom. You could get married on the beach..."

" I'm not going, Alexx."

" What? " Alexx asked exasperated.

" I said I'm not going. Too much has happened today. All of these horrible incidents, it gives off a bad omen vibe. I don't think I can do it."

" Calleigh, you have to marry Tim. You can't let these little things frustrate you."

" Little things? Alexx ,there's a casket where I should be standing," Calleigh said as she dabbed at her eyes.

" And I made arrangements for another location, Calleigh."

"I don't know Alexx..."

Alexx knelt down to face Calleigh, which wasn't very easy considering she had on the snuggest dress ever. " Do you love him?"

Calleigh looked into Alexx's eyes as if appalled. Of course she loved Tim Speedle. She loved the way he made her feel when he looked at her. She loved his touch , his smell, and his compassion. Even with his issues, she still loved him.

" Of course, I love him, Alexx. I'll love him until the day I die."

" Then marry him, suga."

The more Calleigh thought about it, the more it made sense. This was petty stuff that she was stressing over. She had the rest of her life with him to consider and she wasn't about to miss the opportunity for happiness.

" Okay, Alexx, let's go." Calleigh said as she stood up. She looked in the mirror and gasped, seeing the mess that her tears had caused.

Alexx took the makeup pallette and began to touch up her makeup. After they were finished, they walked out of the restroom and gathered their things. They had a wedding to get to.

S/CS/C/S/CS/CS/C

Horatio burst into the dressing room as Eric was straightening his tie and Tim was slipping on his shoes. Tim looked up and saw Horatio and smiled. Something had to give at this point.

" Alexx made arrangements to have the wedding at the Continental. We need to get there fast."

" I knew she would come through," Tim said as he got up quickly. He glanced to Eric who had a pleasant look on his face.

Horatio did a double take when he saw the black eye, " Speed..."

" I got hit in the eye with a shoe. I know, it's going to make for a beautiful wedding photo." Tim said sarcastically.

" Look at it this way, Speed, you'll have a hell of a story to tell your children someday," Eric quipped.

" You are unbelievable, Delko," Tim said as he shot him a look. They then gathered their things and left the church, heading for the hotel.

TBC...

A/N: Let's see if they can get through the ceremony without anything else happening... :)


	6. Chapter 6

Meant to Be

Chapter 6

Calleigh watched the door intently for her signal to come in from Alexx. They had arrived ten minutes earlier as the guests were still streaming out of the ballroom on to the beach. When she got the all clear as Alexx held up an okay sign, Calleigh opened the door and began to step out. Maxine hurried to the passenger side to assist her, grabbing the train of her dress before it hit the ground. Calleigh blushed as she felt the hundred pairs of eyes that followed her all the way into the building. It made her feel like a celebrity of some sorts.

When she got into the ballroom, she looked around the vast room to see elegant tables set up with white tulips for center pieces. In the corner of the ballroom, she saw the caterer as they were setting up the wedding cake. She glanced at Alexx wide eyed, and Alexx smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

" Hey, when I call in a favor, I make it a good one," Alexx explained.

" I can't thank you enough, Alexx."

" Be happy, and make my Timmy happy. That's reward enough for me," Alexx returned as she saw Kenwall enter into the ballroom.

" Hi sweetheart," he bellowed.

" Daddy!"

" Did you think that I would get lost in translation? I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Calleigh moved to hug her father, careful not to get any make up on his crisp cream suit. Then she heard music coming from outside and she walked over to peek out through the window to see a string quartet as they began to play a classical piece. She turned to Alexx again, and felt the tears well up in her eyes. This was more than she could imagine, despite what she had been through that day. She was ready. But where was her groom?

S/CS/CS/C/S/C/S

" I can't believe this," Tim said as the Hummer came to a stand still. There was a collision and they were stuck in the thick of it. Tim sighed as he eyed the watch. Four fifteen. A good hour and fifteen minutes past the time he was_ supposed_ to get married. " Can't these people go around?"

Eric honked the horn and then hit the steering wheel in disgust as he watched the patrol officer handling the accident walk over to the Hummer.

" Hey! We are trying to get this situation diffused," the officer said as he peered into the vehicle.

" Is there anyway, officer that we could squeeze through? We are a bit late for something," Tim asked in his nicest tone. It was taking all that he had not to lose control. He had to remain focused.

" Squeeze through?" the officer said as he glanced at the Hummer's hood. " You're joking right?"

" Officer..." Horatio spoke up from the back of the Hummer.

" Wolfe," the officer said trying to see the voice that addressed him.

" Wolfe," Horatio repeated with a sternness in his voice, " we have a situation ourselves here. We have to be somewhere..."

" Well , you are going to have to wait just like the other fifty people that have to be somewhere," Wolfe interrupted.

Horatio leaned forward and Wolfe all of a sudden began to cough harshly, " Um, Lieutenant Caine, I- I didn't realize that it was you."

" What , you couldn't see the letters on the side of the Hummer that said " Miami Dade Crime Lab?" Tim asked in a thick sarcastic tone. He didn't like this Wolfe character.

Wolfe glanced at him sheepishly and picked up his radio from his shoulder, "This is officer Wolfe, I need a path cleared, we have priorities ."

Eric smiled as cars began to slowly move to the opposite side, allowing more room for the Hummer to maneuver.

" Here you go, sirs. And I truly apologize for any inconvenience," Wolfe commented dourly. He waved them through then gazed at the Hummer as it passed through. As the Hummer disappeared down the road, he cursed to himself. He could definitely count his chance of joining the crime lab ,out.

In the Hummer, Eric floored the gas and barreled down the strip. For safety ,he activated the light bar and hit the sirens. There was no way they were going to be late.

S/C

Calleigh looked out of the window again as the sun began to dip slightly. She glanced from Tim's parents to her brother who sat across from them and wondered what they were thinking at that precise minute. Lost in her thoughts, she was startled as the door opposite her opened.

" Miss Duquense, your fiancé hasn't arrived yet," the priest said as he walked in and straightened out his robe.

" I'm sure he's on his way," Calleigh explained nervously. It wouldn't do to lose the priest now.

" I'm okay, Calleigh. I just wanted to apprise you of the situation."

" Thanks , father. I hope that he will be coming in any moment now."

_For his sake, he better be,_ Alexx thought as she glanced at the crystal wall clock.

S/C

Eric slammed on the breaks in front of the hotel and tossed the keys to the valet as Tim and Horatio got out. Tim left them and went inside, looking from one end to the next. He finally set his eyes on the customer service desk and trotted over to it. He was counting on this person to help him find the ballroom.

" Um, excuse me," Tim addressed the clerk, who had her back to him. When she didn't turn around, Tim cleared his throat and tried again, " I said excuse me!"

" What?" the clerk swung around to face him. Tim's face dropped as he recognized the face of his ex girlfriend, Pam. " Oh, Tim, it's you. What do you want?"

" Nice to see you too, Pam. Can you tell me how to get to the ballroom?" Tim asked, trying to be as pleasant as he could be.

" The ballroom? Why are you so dressed up? Did someone die?" Pam asked with venom in her voice. " You never dressed up for me."

" Pam, I really don't have time for this today. Can you tell me where the ballroom is or not?"

Pam continued to ignore Tim as she picked up the phone and started talking to someone else. Tim gazed at her in disbelief and hit the counter top, causing many eyes to be focused on them. Pam turned to Tim and sneered at him. Then a tall man in his early forties noticed the scene and walked over to the desk.

" Um , excuse me sir, is there something I can help you with?"

Tim turned and saw the badge that read 'security' and motioned to Pam, who put the phone down.

" I need some information and she is not giving it to me," Tim said exasperated. It frustrated him that he was so close, yet so far away from being where he needed to be.

The security guard noticed Tim's demeanor and readied himself. There had been too many times that some joe schmo came in to harass the employees. He glanced up to Pam and asked, " Is this guy bothering you, Pam?"

" Yes , Jackie, he's causing a disturbance," Pam answered as she smiled wickedly at Tim.

" I was not! I was trying to get directions to the ballroom!" Tim yelled.

Jackie , the security guard, took his hands and grabbed Tim by the arm, " Alright buddy, time to leave."

" What? I haven't done anything," Tim said as he snatched his arm away from the man.

Jackie grabbed Tim's arm again and this time, Tim lost his control and swung at the guard, hitting square across the nose. Within moments security guards came from nowhere and tumbled Tim to the ground. Tim struggled for a moment, his anger overflowing. He then stopped and allowed the security guards to pick him up. As he felt the cuffs being slapped on his wrists, he thought wistfully,_ All I want to do is get married._

S/C

Alexx turned as she heard the commotion coming from the other side of the door. It sounded like there was a title fight going on out there. All of a sudden, she got the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach and dropped her head. Calleigh glanced back at Alexx, also hearing the noise and wondered what had happened. Alexx walked to the double doors of the ballroom and opened the door slowly. Everything that she had felt was right on the money, as she saw the young man in the tuxedo being picked up off the ground by the group of security guards. Sighing heavily, Alexx opened the door and walked out, leaving a very confused and emotional Calleigh behind.

S/C

Horatio and Eric walked into the lobby of the extravagant hotel, searching for their friend. Eric took a moment to scope the crowd, hoping to see him.

" H, did you see where Speed went to?"

" Maybe he's already in the ballroom," Horatio said as he heard a commotion coming from the customer service desk. They turned their attention to the security guard approaching the desk then saw him.

" Oh man, we better get over there before,..." Eric said as he saw Tim pull back and swing. He and Horatio moved into action and tried to meander through the sea of people , finally getting through to see the guards cuffing a very pissed off Speed.

S/C

Alexx walked over to the guards and got their attention.

" Excuse me _officers,_ but I need you to release this man," Alexx said as she glared at Tim. He turned at the sound of her voice and smiled until he saw the look that she was giving him.

" I'm sorry , we can't do that, ma'am. He's causing a disturbance," a security guard said as he pulled roughly on Tim.

" Hey , that's not necessary," Tim said lowly.

" He's getting married in the ballroom, today." Alexx replied.

" Well he's also been harassing an employee and he assaulted one of our officers," another guard chipped in.

" I didn't harass her," Tim said as he shot Pam a deathly look.

" What do you call yelling and striking the counter ?" Pam asked.

" You weren't doing your job," Tim countered.

" Alright ! Cool it," the first guard said. He glanced at the guard that had gotten up off of the floor, " Jackie, you okay?"

" I'm fine," Jackie said as he continued to hold his nose. " I think it's broken."

Alexx threw up her hands and surrendered. She had done all she could to keep this day moving for Calleigh and Tim, but now there was nothing she could do. Unless, they let him go, Tim was on his way to jail. Horatio and Eric came up and dropped their heads. What they needed now was a miracle.

TBC...

A/N: Will they ? Won't they? Who knows at this point...


	7. Chapter 7

Meant To Be

Chapter 7

Casper Gooden was just settling down for dinner in his office when he saw the young man approach the customer service desk. He decided to watch, knowing that other guests were complaining about the hostess in customer service. Even though there was no sound on the camera, he could read lips and read them well. Now he would finally get down to the bottom of this once and for all.

He continued to watch the screen and saw as the hostess exchange words with the young man.

"_Why are you so dressed up? Did someone die? You never dressed up for me."_

_" Pam, I really don't have time for this today. Can you tell me where the ballroom is or not?_

Casper then saw as the security guard approached and then as the scene escalated. He got up and threw his napkin down on the plate and walked out of his office. He had seen enough.

S/C

Alexx stared helplessly as the security guards started to walk Tim to the rear of the lobby, knowing that Calleigh would be devastated to hear about this. She followed them slightly before hearing a familiar voice call out from the security guard's radio.

" Captain Johnston, release that man," the voice called out. Alexx turned to see Casper as he walked with huge strides to meet them. Once he got there he glared at the officers and then glanced to Alexx.

" Casper! I'm glad to see you ! There's been a gross misunderstanding," Alexx said as she stepped up.

" I was only asking for directions," Tim said in a defeated tone. He had lost all of his fire when he thought about the wedding that he wasn't going to make.

" I know, I saw everything," Casper returned. He then turned to the customer service desk and pointed to Pam. " You! I've gotten too many complaints from other guests and I had the chance to see you in action. You caused all this on purpose."

Pam looked shocked and started to protest before she remembered the cameras that were positioned all over the lobby and the faint rumor that Casper Gooden could read lips. She knew that she was done for. She sneered at Tim as she stepped from behind the desk and took off her hotel uniform jacket and slung it at Casper. " I quit."

They all watched as Pam walked out of the lobby and on to the street. Then Casper turned to Tim and motioned to the security guard to take the cuffs off.

" I'm sorry about that, sir. I hope this doesn't impede on your opinion of this facility," Casper offered.

" No, it's okay," Tim. said as he rubbed his wrist. His only thought was to get to the ballroom. And Calleigh.

" No, I feel like I should make amends for her behavior. How about I give you the Presidential Suite for the night. It's the least I could do."

Tim's face lit up in a huge smile and nodded, " Well, that will do," and then to the guard who was still holding his nose, " No hard feelings, man?"

The security guard shook his head somberly. He had jumped to a conclusion about the whole situation and felt like a jerk. Alexx smiled and hugged Casper then turned to Tim.

" Timmy, you have to be somewhere, so get going."

Tim looked over to Eric and Horatio and gestured to them, " Gentlemen, I have a beautiful woman waiting for me."

Alexx pointed to the door he was to go through and then made her way back to the ballroom, praying that Calleigh wasn't about to lose her mind.

S/C

" Daddy, what's taking so long?" Calleigh asked as she watched the second hand tick on the crystal clock.

" I don't know, Lambchop, maybe he got into a fist fight or something," Kenwall joked.

" That's not funny, daddy. Knowing Tim., it could be true," Calleigh replied as she glanced back to the clock. It seemed like the time stopped. She had no idea where Tim was and it was frightening her. When the door opened she saw Alexx as she slipped into the room. " What was going on out there?"

" Some guest was having trouble with the hostess at the customer service desk. It's resolved. Are you ready?" Alexx said as she heard the music start again. She grabbed her bridesmaid bouquet and handed Maxine hers.

"Alexx, Tim's not here yet," Maxine said under her breath. Alexx smirked at her then motioned to the outside. Maxine pulled the shear back to see three very handsome gentlemen walking down the aisle behind the priest. "When did he get here?"

"Does it matter?" Alexx asked as she looked back at Calleigh pull her veil down.

" I suppose not. Why does Tim have sunglasses on?" Maxine asked as the door to the beach opened.

" It's a long story," Alexx replied as she took a step out. Finally, the time was here.

S/C

Everyone watched as Alexx strode down the aisle effortlessly and come up to the altar. She stopped to give Tim a peck on the cheek and made her way to her spot. Then all eyes were on Maxine as she too floated down the white aisle. The music stopped as Maxine stood on her spot and everyone got to their feet and focused on the doors of the ballroom. As the chords to a soft classical piece played , the doors flew open and a collective gasp was taken as they took in the beauty of the bride. Tim gazed at her as she walked slowly with her father, unable to keep the tears from falling from under his sunglasses. The beach was quiet with the exception of the pounding surf and the beautiful music filled the air, making it the most beautiful scene that he had ever seen.

As Calleigh finally made it to the altar, Kenwall stepped away and pulled his daughter's veil up and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

" Who gives this woman in marriage?" Father Donahue asked.

" I do," Kenwall said as he stepped away from Calleigh again and allowed Tim to take his place.

Calleigh glanced at Tim with tears in her eyes, noticing for the first time that he had sunglasses on. Tim grasped her hand, delighted that he could feel her at last and smiled broadly.

" Hey you,"he said raspily.

" Hi," Calleigh mouthed. They then turned to the priest as he began the ceremony. There was not a dry eye around.

S/C

" By the power vested in me , by the great state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and wife. Timothy, you may kiss your bride," the priest bellowed.

Tim smiled as he took the veil in hand and flung it back behind her and took her into his arms, kissing her deeply. Cheers and claps could be heard as the kiss continued for a moment longer and when they stopped, Father Donahue announced, " Friends, Family, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Timothy Speedle."

They turned to face the crowd and started to walk down the aisle. Finally, they had made it to their destination. Calleigh turned to Tim and laughed as he got petals in his hair and continued to walk. When they got inside, she gestured to the sunglasses.

" So, Mr. Cool, what caused the bruise?" Calleigh asked as she took the glasses off to reveal a very black bruise.

" I had an accident on the way here," Tim replied as he kissed his wife's hand.

" Are you okay?" She asked as she touched it lightly.

" I am now," Tim said as he took her in a kiss again.

" Are you ever going to tell me what you've been through today?" Calleigh asked as she saw the people filtering in.

" How long will we be on our honeymoon?"

" Was it that bad?"

" Baby, you have no idea," Tim replied as he gave her a bright smile. It made no difference now, the trouble he went through to make it to this point. All he knew was that it was meant to be.

The End.

A/N: Liked it ? Loathed it? Let me know. I throughly enjoyed writing this one. It was so funny to see Speed go through all of this...


End file.
